(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mode shift lever unit for an automatic transmission, and in particular, to a cable block-locking mechanism for a dual mode shift lever unit having automatic and manual modes, which is capable of reliably locking a cable block at a D range in manual mode.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-class automobiles have tended to be equipped with a dual mode transmission mechanism for satisfying driver""s whimsical tastes to sometimes take the pleasure of manually shifting the transmission like a sports car, and sometimes to enjoy ride quality of an automatic operation of a high-class sedan.
This kind of dual mode shift unit provides two shift modes, i.e., an automatic mode and a manual mode, such that an indicator panel is formed having a guide groove separating respective mode portions as shown in FIG. 1.
The dual mode shift lever unit comprises a shift lever slidably inserted into the guide groove formed on the indicator panel and a cable block connected to a transmission manual valve by a cable.
Normally when the shift lever unit is in the automatic mode, the shift lever is fixedly connected to the cable block by a projection formed on the shift lever being inserted into a hole formed on one side of the cable block such that the transmission manual valve is responsively operated by shift lever manipulation.
On the other hand, when the shift lever unit is in the manual mode, the shift lever is separated from the cable block by the projection of the shift lever being pulled from the hole of the cable block such that the shift lever freely moves.
In this manual mode, the cable block must be locked at a drive range and the locking is performed by a detent spring formed on one side of the cable block and a detent plate formed on the shift lever unit housing.
However, this conventional locking mechanism for the dual mode shift lever unit has a drawback in that since the locking of the cable block at the drive range is performed by the meager elastic force of a detent spring together with a detent plate, the locking is unreliable during vibration and especially when a vehicle experiences exterior impacts.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable block-locking mechanism of a dual mode shift lever unit which is capable of reliably locking a cable block at a D range during manual mode driving.
To achieve the above object, the cable block-locking mechanism for a dual mode shift lever unit including a shift lever pivotally connected to a pivot shaft in a lever housing via a lever bracket provided at a lower end of the shift lever, a rotation member rotationally mounted on the pivot shaft, and a cable block pivotally mounted on the pivot shaft outside the lever housing, comprises a stud slidably mounted to the cable block for selectively connecting the cable block with the lever housing, a pushrod formed on the lever bracket for depressing the stud so as to release the cable block from the lever housing in an automatic mode, and a return spring mounted around the stud for returning the stud to its place so as to couple the cable block with the lever housing in a manual mode.